gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeopardy!/Daily Doubles
These are the many looks of Jeopardy's Daily Double cards or graphics we've seen over the years. Art Fleming Era (Original: 1964-1975, “The All-New…”: 1978-1979) Classic Daily Double.png|Font used is Balloon. (same font for the old Nickelodeon logo) Daily Double #60.png|The Daily Double card again, only looking a bit different. Daily_Double_Weird_Al_I_Lost_on_Jeopardy.jpg|This is the parody version of the old Daily Double card used in the I Lost on Jeopardy video. ImagesCAY2MJCQ.jpg|Font used is a thin Helvetica font. 1980s Pilots DailyDoublePilot1983.jpg|The font used for this Daily Double card is the same one from the 1978 version. DailyDoublePilot1984.jpg|The font used for this Daily Double card is Gyparody. First Two Seasons Jeopardy! Season 1 & Season 2 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 1 & Season 2, it has the same look as the bumper card as it has been the case in future seasons, with "Daily" in the same font as "Double" & "Final", and "Double" in the same font as "Jeopardy!" Future Daily Double cards/graphics (usually) have both words in the same fonts. Font used for the "Daily" is Futura. Jeopardy! Daily Double! 2 Audio Daily Double!.png Jeopardy! Daily Double! 3 Video Daily Double!.png When a Daily Double is found, the camera zooms in and the Daily Double logo flashes. It stops flashing when the clue is ready to appear. Originally, it was accompanied by a musical flourish when uncovered, but in the 1984 pilot and since October 8, 1984, it has been accompanied by a "laser" sound effect that has remained ever since. Since Season 2, when an Audio Daily Double is found, the camera faces to the player that selected it. Next, a little bit of music is played on some episodes and then the clue text appears below the player at the bottom of the screen. It’s unknown how the Video Daily Double clues were originally displayed despite debuting in the second season. These are the actual screenshots of the images shown above. Daily_Double!.jpg 746px-Audio_Daily_Double!.jpg Seasons 3-7 Starting with the third season, when a Daily Double is found, its Daily Double logo flip zooms in. Back then at first, the Daily Double logo flashes just like on the board in the studio and stops after the clue appears. Later, the logo doesn't flash, then after the player makes a wager, the clue text zooms in to replace the Daily Double Logo. But when an audio Daily Double is found, the clue is placed below the player that selected it at the bottom of the screen. Then the music plays for about 15 seconds. If a Video is found, the clue text zooms in as usual, but after that, an image or video clip zoom-in the same way, replacing the clue text. Season 3 (1986-1987) Jeopardy!_S3_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|1st Season 3 Daily Double Logo with blue grid background, the same with the other two cards, the font used is Gill Sans up until Season 5 Jeopardy!_S3_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png Audio Daily Double -2.png|Season 3 Audio Daily Double Audio Daily Double -8.png Jeopardy!_S3_Daily_Double_Logo-C.png|2nd Season 3 Daily Double with purple background Jeopardy!_S3_Daily_Double_Logo-D.png|3rd Season 3 Daily Double with an interesting background Audio Daily Double -23.png Video Daily Double -6.png Jeopardy!_S3_Daily_Double_Logo-E.png Season 4 (1987-1988) Blue diagonal strip in red letters Jeopardy!_S4_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|Season 4 Daily Double with blue diagonal stripe and red letters Audio Daily Double blue 4.png Red diagonal strip in blue letters Jeopardy!_S4_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Season 4 Daily Double with red diagonal strip and blue letters Audio Daily Double -4.png|Season 4 Audio Daily Double-A with music notes. Audio Daily Double -3.png|Season 4 Audio Daily Double-B with music notes. Red diagonal strip in blue background in blue letters Jeopardy!_S4_Daily_Double_Logo-C.png|Season 4 Daily Double with red stripe & blue text on a cool background. Audio Daily Double -20.png Video Daily Double 1988.png Blue diagonal strip in Aqua blue background in red letters Jeopardy!_S4_Daily_Double_Logo-D.png|Season 4 Daily Double with blue stripe & red text on a cool background. Season 5 (1988-1989) Jeopardy!_S5_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 5 Daily Double title card, font used for "Daily" is Helvetica; font used for "Double" is a messy thin Triple Condensed Gothic. Audio_Daily_Double_-15.png|Season 5 Audio Daily Double with a font swap, the font used for "Daily" is the same messy thin Triple Condensed Gothic; the font used for "Audio" & "Double" is Helvetica. Jeopardy! 1989 Video Daily Double intertitle.png|Season 5 Video Daily Double title card, following the same format as the Audio Daily Double card. Season 6 (1989-1990) Jeopardy!_S6_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|Season 6 Daily Double with blue grid background, white text and red arrows pointing up and down. From here to Season 7, Gill Sans returns, appearing both in the original and condensed versions; it is also used in Super Jeopardy! Jeopardy!_S6_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Season 6 Daily Double with Red Text, blue arrows on a very interesting background which go up and down like the previous picture. Jeopardy!_S6_Daily_Double_Logo-C.png Jeopardy!_S6_Daily_Double_Logo-D.png Jeopardy!_S6_Daily_Double_Logo-E.png Jeopardy!_S6_Daily_Double_Logo-F.png Jeopardy!_S6_Daily_Double_Logo-G.png Season 7 (1990-1991) Jeopardy!_S7_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|Season 7 Daily Double with red arrows going left and right with a white square, black letters, and blue background. Jeopardy!_S7_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Season 7 Daily Double with white squares in black letters over red triangle over a yellow circle in blue background. Jeopardy!_S7_Daily_Double_Logo-C.png|Season 7 Daily Double with light blue arrows going left and right and a circle with white letters on a dark blue background. Video Daily Double -3.png|Season 7 Video Daily Double with a camera like a shape on a blue background. Jeopardy!_S7_Daily_Double_Logo-D.png|Season 7 Daily Double with a red background with a red circle and red arrows going left and right in white letters. Super Jeopardy! Daily Double -31.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Blue) Daily Double -33.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Red) Daily Double -35.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Purple) Super Jeopardy! Daily Double - Grayish Gold.jpg|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Grayish Gold) Seasons 8-13/From the Grid Set (1991-1996) Season 8 was the last season to have the clue text zoom in to cover the Daily Double Logo. It's also the last season for the clue text to appear below the player that selected Audio Daily Double clues at the bottom of the screen. In 1992, the Daily Double Logo is now seen next to the player that selected it on the left side of the screen. But, after the clue is read out it doesn't disappear. It would disappear when the camera would point either at Alex Trebek or to all 3 players. But since September 1992, the clue does disappear after the clue is read. If a Video is found, the ways is displayed may vary, usually, the logo appears on the opposite side of the player and the clue is revealed, after the clue is revealed, an image or video clip appears replacing the contestant shot, or simply goes straight to the visual after the logo appears to the contestant. From 1997 to now, the logo now appears on the usual side of the contestant and flips to full screen covering the contestant with the visual clue. Jeopardy!_S8_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|Season 8a, starting here up until Season 9, Font used is Horatio Bold Jeopardy!_S8_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Season 8a (Alternative version) Audio Daily Double -18.png|Season 8 Audio Daily Double Jeopardy!_S8_Daily_Double_Logo-C.png|Season 8C Jeopardy!_S9_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|Season 9; same font letters from Season 8 with a bright red background. Jeopardy!_S9_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Alternative version of the Season 9 Daily Double card without the brightness. Jeopardy!_S9_Daily_Double_Logo-C.png|Daily Double on the rough wall background. Audio Daily Double -9.png|Season 9 Audio Daily Double on the rough wall background. Jeopardy! 1993 College Championship Daily Double intertitle.png|Alternate Season 9 Daily Double intertitle used for the College Championship and the Tournament of Champions; Font used is Optima. Jeopardy!_S10_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 10, Font used is Helvetica Video Daily Double -5.png|Both "Audio" And "Video" have this font which is Brush Script Jeopardy!_S11_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|Believe it or not, this was used on early episodes from Season 11. It contains yellow letters over the blue globe; Font used is Bau Jeopardy!_S11_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Season 11-13 Same red background from Season 10. Audio Daily Double 11 & 12.png Video Daily Double Season 11 & 12.png Daily Double -30.png|Season 10-12, used for Celebrity Jeopardy!; Font used is Bau Audio Daily Double -19.png Video Daily Double -4.png|Sharing the same font with "Audio"; the font used for "Video" is Brush Script. Seasons 13-19/From the Sushi Bar Set (1996-2002) Season 13 (1996-1997) Jeopardy!_S13_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|Season 13A, facing one way, Font used is a similar font to the logo of Jeopardy! Audio Daily Double 323.png|Season 13a - Audio Daily Double Video Daily Double -1.png|Season 13a - Video Daily Double Font used for "Video", "Audio", "Double", & "Final" as well as "Celebrity" is messy-script Jeopardy!_S13_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Season 13B facing the opposite way. Audio Daily Double #24.png|Season 13b - Audio Daily Double Season 14 (1997-1998) In this season from September 1997 until around October 1998, the clue card backdrop is red instead of blue. Jeopardy!_S14_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 14 (also used on Jep!); Font used is Arial, the same red backdrop from Season 13 is used. Audio Daily Double -10.png|Season 14 (Audio) Video Daily Double #13.png|Season 14 (Video) Season 15 (1998-1999) The first Daily Double logo also had a red card backdrop instead of a blue one. The rest of the Season 15 Daily Double Logos reverted their clue card backdrops from red back to blue. Jeopardy!_S15_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|Season 15a Font used is Futura Heavy Jeopardy!_S15_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Season 15b; animation is added for the first time here Audio Daily Double -1.png|Font used for "Audio" is a script, also used for "Video", "Double", and "Final" Video Daily Double -9.png Season 16 (1999-2000) Jeopardy!_S16_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 16; Futura Heavy remains in use. Season 17 (2000-2001) Jeopardy!_S17_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|Season 17A. Same rounded rectangle from Season 16 but sandwiched between 2 gold bars and a different font, Impact. Jeopardy!_S17_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Season 17B. Notice the border. s17cdd.JPG|Celebrity Daily Double (similar to Video Daily Double, but the clue is delivered by a celebrity) Season 18 (2001-2002) Jeopardy!_S18_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 18 Golden Daily Double words inside a folder. Font used is Helvetica Condensed Bold. Video Daily Double -8.png|Font used for "Audio", "Video", "Double", and "Final" is Sanzettica 7 Ultra Season 19 (2002-2003) Jeopardy!_S19_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png|The Season 19 Daily Double Logo with white letters. Font used is Franklin Gothic for the Daily part and Twentieth Century Condensed for the Double part. s19vdd.JPG|Video Daily Double (notice "Daily" is shrunk). Seasons 19-25/From the Metallic Set (2002-2009) Jeopardy!_S19_Daily_Double_Logo-B.png|Season 19. This is the same font used for the Sushi Bar set for Season 19. Jeopardy!_S20_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 20, the font used is Impact Screenshot 2019-09-04 at 4.21.20 PM.png|Season 20 (Video) Jeopardy!_S21_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 21, the font used is Compacta s21vdd.JPG|Season 21 (Video) Jeopardy!_S22_Daily_Double_Logo.png|Season 22, the font used is Square 721 Std Bold Condensed s22vdd.JPG|Season 22 (Video) Daily_Double_-27.png|Season 22 used for the College Championship DD S23.png|Season 23, the font used is FF Advert Pro Black Screenshot 2019-07-25 at 7.18.37 PM.png|Season 23 (Video) DD_S24.png|Season 24, the font used is Gogobig. Video_Daily_Double_-11.png|Season 24 (Video) DD_S25.png|Season 25, also used in the early run of the CES set, the font used is Franklin Gothic Bold. Screenshot 2019-09-04 at 4.20.55 PM.png|Season 25 (Video) Seasons 26-29/From the CES Set DD_S26.png|Season 26; the font is thin and messy and font used is a condensed Eurostile. This was used in the Jeopardy! video game for the Nintendo Wii. Video Daily Double 2009.png|Season 26 (Video) DD_S27.png|Season 27 Video Daily Double 2010.png|Season 27 (Video) DD_S28.png|Season 28 This was used for the Wii U, Xbox 360, and PS3 parts of the game. Screenshot_179.jpg|Season 28 (Video) DD_S29.png|Season 29 Screenshot_182.jpg|Season 29 (Video) Season 30-present/From the 30th Anniversary Set DD_S30.png|Season 30. The same font from the CES set is still used. Audio Daily Double Season 30.png|Season 30 (Audio) s30vdd.JPG|Season 30 (Video) DD_S31.png|Season 31. At long last, a different font is used, and this looks quite similar to the Daily Double card used in the first two seasons with the grid set. The font used here is Galette. j31add.jpg|Season 31 (Audio) 2016-08-10 19.59.18.png|Season 31 (Video) DD_S32.png|Season 32 Upside_Down_Daily_Double.jpg|This was used on an April Fools episode. 2016-08-13 15.23.04.png|Season 32 (Video) IMG 2605.PNG.png|Season 33 s33add.JPG|Season 33 (Audio) IMG_1382.JPG|Season 33 (Video) IMG_3930.PNG|Season 34. The font used here is Knockout. J34_DD_Audio.png|Season 34 (Audio) J34_DD_Video.png|Season 34 (Video) Screen Shot 2018-10-23 at 6.31.43 PM.png|Season 35 IMG_20190308_200447.png|Season 35 (Audio) IMG_20190308_200621.png|Season 35 (Video) IMG_20191110_074252.png|Season 36 J36_DD_Video-01.png|Season 36 (Video) J GOAT Daily Double.jpg Daily Doubles from other versions (1998-2016) Rock & Roll Jeopardy! The background for the Daily Double is in purple with a CD behind "Daily Double". Daily Double -4.png|Notice that this Daily Double card has the same font of the "Jeopardy!" logo Daily Double 2-4.png|Here's the Daily Double card from Seasons 2-4. See the difference? Audio Daily Double -13.png|Notice that both "Audio" And "Video" have the same font as the "Rock & Roll" font on the "Rock & Roll Jeopardy!" logo Video Daily Double -7.png Sports Jeopardy! Sports Jeopardy! Daily Double.png|Season 1 Daily Double Sports Jeopardy! Video Daily Double.png|Season 1 Video Daily Double Daily_Double_SJ!_S2.jpg|Season 2 Daily Double Daily Double S3.jpg|Season 3 Daily Double International Daily Doubles Around the World Daily Double -58.png Audio Daily Double -16.png Video_Daily_Double_-10.png Swedish Daily Double.png|From Swedish Make-up Daily Doubles jSwvi.jpg Category:Daily Double Category:Jeopardy! Category:Images